


Singing Again

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was finally singing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Again

He arrived at home to hear her singing softly as she decorated. The slightly out-of-tune carol made him smile broadly. This was the first Christmas since the war that she had sung. She had taken initiative in the decorating before, but this year, there was joy.

He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. “Arthur!” There was delight in her voice.

Yes, this was his wife, the woman he’d married. He’d feared for awhile that the war had stolen her from him forever.

But no, she was singing at Christmas again. Peace filled his slice of earth once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2006 Drabble Challenge.


End file.
